1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical manipulator and a surgical support apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various medical manipulators have been investigated in order to perform procedure by remote operation. Examples of this type of medical manipulators are disclosed, for example, in the specifications of U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,200 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,577.
By using this type of medical manipulator, when an input apparatus (i.e., an input section) is operated at an operator console, the user, who is generally a surgeon, is able to perform a minimally invasive surgical operation on a patient. By using a trolley system that is placed beside a patient, it is possible to control the movements of endoscopically used surgical instruments using a computer on the operator console.
A typical trolley system is provided with a base section whose external configuration does not change when tissue is being treated, and a drive section that makes articulated movements based on operations input via the operator console. A typical drive section is provided with at least three slave manipulators such as robots in which a plurality of shaft-shaped components are connected by articulated joints. Of the three slave manipulators, the central slave manipulator supports an endoscope, while the slave manipulators on each side support surgical instruments that treat tissue.